It has been tried to make a vehicle window glass for an automobile or the like realize various functions by providing a functional film on a principal surface thereof. For example, it is tried to form a functional film having an ability to absorb ultraviolet ray incident into a vehicle and having mechanical durability such as abrasion resistance (for example, see Patent Reference 1(JP-A No. 2014-111453)).
A method is presented for providing an automobile window glass with a holder in order to mount the automobile window glass on a lifting and lowering device to lift and lower the automobile window glass (for example, see Patent Reference 2(JP-A No. 2009-133094)).